1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the reciprocating internal combustion engine sector and more specifically concerns a mechanical system of linking to the master connecting rod for transmission of the motion of the pistons of an internal combustion engine consisting of a lever, which can be completely rigid or made up of a flexible part and a rigid part, and a connecting rod connected to it that rotates a crankshaft; two coaxial pistons with opposed heads that act practically in the same cylinder and have opposed combustion chambers are connected by two small connecting rods at the top of the said lever, which has its fulcrum—fixed or moving—in the engine bedplate.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In the current state of the art, in the internal combustion engine sector, mechanical systems of linking to the master connecting rod using the structure of the crank mechanism with lever without changing its cycle are disclosed in patents GB354781, DE7908941, U.S. Pat. No. 2,383,648, FR936514, U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,759. The said patents present the problem that they have a system of linking to the master connecting rod consisting of levers that soon break because of the bending they are subjected to; moreover, the said systems do not lend themselves to controlled variation of the compression ratio.